


Two Captains Meet

by denisbloodnok



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester, Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Makes no sense without having read both, Unlikely Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisbloodnok/pseuds/denisbloodnok





	Two Captains Meet

"May I offer you tea, madam?" asked Captain Breq.

Hornblower paused. To accept quickly would damage the appearance of calm imperturbability he was at pains to project; and to display the human weakness of desiring tea in front of the common seamen might be injurious of discipline. They would resent their own rations of stinking green water were it necessary to engage _Justice of Toren_.

Nonetheless, a King's officer could not be at a loss when faced with the prospect of imminent death, disaster, or tea. Only one reply was possible; it would resolve this difficult situation entirely.

"Ha - h'm."


End file.
